


dearly beloved

by nutellamuffin



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Aslan's Country, Drabble, Light Angst, and honestly susan deserved better you can fight me on that, and why would caspian go if edmund is waiting outside, if you spot the two prince references in this i'll love you forever, ignoring canon (again), taking the hc that edmund decided to Fight God because of susan and running with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Summary: caspian glances back at the door. once. holds it. like he is considering, and all at once like he has already made his decision several years ago.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, but it's not explicit - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	dearly beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyFandomTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/gifts).



edmund stands at the doorway to aslan’s country and scowls. he would not tell you why, but if you had been there, it would be clear.  _ susan is no longer a friend of narnia. _ he does not want to step foot in a world where the innocent are banned from heaven for simply making it through the game called life. and so he stands, staring with contempt at the doorway, and the lion has long been gone from his side, but he does not care.

until he is there. again. and edmund scrunches his nose up and looks at him as if to say,  _ you cannot convince me, _ but he finds that the lion is not even looking in his direction. 

no. he is looking past him, and edmund, bewildered, turns around to see. behind him, in this void outside of whatever he is supposed to move onto, stands a  man who seems far too lost to be here. he seems to have not aged at all; or, by the way he glances down at his body, and edmund sees alarm flash through his eyes, he has not known this version of himself for decades.

caspian takes a tentative step forward, and then another, and all too soon he is standing right beside edmund and he hasn’t even noticed him yet. aslan raises his head as the seafarer peers inside the door,  _ sees the rolling hills, the cotton candy clouds, and somewhere perhaps he hears laughter, _ but none of it shows on his face.

and then he speaks. and his voice is the same water-running-over-rocks smooth that edmund remembers, but it seems to have lost its honey sweetness.

“are my parents in there, aslan?”

he says the lion’s name like he has not spoken it in millenia and edmund wouldn’t be surprised if that is true. and the lion merely looks at him, for a long moment, and it does not seem to matter to caspian that he is looking into the eyes of some sort of god in the land that he has only ever known, for he gazes back with some sort of hollow intent.

when the lion does not answer, caspian nods once, and aslan is gone. he does not take another step forward. and only then does edmund say anything, and only then does caspian seem to notice he is there, and edmund says, “aren’t you going in?”

caspian glances back at the door. once. holds it. like he is considering, and all at once like he has already made his decision several years ago.

“there is nothing for me there.”

edmund notices his hair is wet, and wonders why.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just gonna slide this in here if it was too vague, i'm a hoe for the irony of caspian drowning and that's why his hair is wet. just a *sprinkle* of angst in there for ya.


End file.
